Put Into Slytherin
by SonicPotter
Summary: Cleo Pendragon doesn't understand why she has been put in Slytherin at Hogwarts, and expects to end up some monster to fit the house stereo-type. But she is proved very wrong, as she meets and changes her love, the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.
1. The Start of Everything

It was such a strange moment, when it arrived. My mum said it would be a very special day, but as i woke, i heard it come in throught the letter box. Dad said the rest of that day's post came about an hour or so later. My birthday that year had been the best of my life. Mum, Dad, Grace and William all came up into my room with breakfast in bed, all neatly arranged on a tray, with the letter taking pride of place in front of the plate. I ignored the hot chocolate and pancakes, and tore the letter open with shaking hands, giving myself a paper cut in the process. I read the whole thing exactly three times. I still couldn't believe it was really here, the thing my parents had told me about since i was born, originating in fairy stories at bedtime. It felt like a fairytale now, everyone's smiling faces looking at me, Grace and William both intensely jellious. They were twins, and still had three years to wait before this moment would happen to them. That felt sort of satisfying, that i got to treasure this on my own. That same day, my parents dropped Grace and William next door with old Miss Lemontea, and they took me to Diagon Alley, and it felt like i could leave my old life behind and start a fresh.


	2. The Train

'What?' I exclaimed, looking at my parents in disbelief. We stood on platform nine, staring at a stone wall. I felt the need to point out the insanity of what they had just said to them both.

'That. Is a wall. A solid stone-and-motar wall. You can't expect me to run into it! I'll break something!' I said, exasparated. My parents looked at each other and smiled. My mother rolled her eyes and turned my confused face to face her.

'We don't expect you to run into the wall, silly!' she said, 'we expect you to run through it. We'll be right here with you, to stop anything breaking, trust me.' she said, in her Believe-Me-I'm-Your-Mother tone of voice, which also said And-Plus-I've-Done-This-Before, her grey-blue eyes comforting me, and banishing any thoughts of broken bones from my mind. I sighed, turned around, and started to push my trolley towards the wall, my parents along side me.

As the train rumbled out of the station, I worked my way along the crowded corridor in an effort to find a carriage that wasn't already taken. My annoying white/blonde hair was definately too long in my opinion, and it kept getting caught in hooks and nails as i walked, meaning i had to stop every now and then to pull a lock of wavey hair out of parts of the train. When the corridor cleared a little, I could finally walk a bit more freely, although there wasn't much point. Every carriage i passed was full of chittering school children. When i had walked what felt like the full length of the train, I eventually found one empty and I settled down by the window. I was exhausted, I must have been walking around for hours as the window was black, with the occasional flickering light in the distance. After what seemed like minutes, my eyelids began to quiver, and i floated into blissful sleep.

I braced myself for what ever lay ahead, or i hoped i did anyway, as the group of new-comers which i was a part of lined up to enter the Great Hall. Most of the other children were in twos and threes as we filed in, but i pretended not to care, although i couldn't hide the nerves all that well. My small hands shook, so i clamped them together in front of me. I stuck my chin out, and held my head up high as i entered, but couldn't help peering around at all the students sat at the long tables, all staring back at us. I knew each house by colour now, after the years of being told by my parents, who were both in Gryffindor. I so dearly hoped i was too, because although they had said they would be proud of me which ever house i was in, I knew it would be such a disapointment if i wasn't in their house. I looked to the far end of the room, in an attempt to distract myself. Ravenclaw, each end of the table piled high with books, they sat politely and quietly talked away to each other over their spotless table. Hufflepuff sat happily, laughing amoung themselves, and i heard a few of them discussing quidditch moves and improvements to spells and potions. Then i looked to my other side and saw the wonderful Gryffindor house, all of them laughing and eating heartily,and i heard several cries of 'when's pudding? i'm starving!', the whole table just shone with happiness. Then i blinked. And now it was just a table of laughing friends. Then at the other end of the hall, sat the dreaded Slytherin house. I could probably cope with not being in Gryffindor, as long as i wasn't in Slytherin. There sat a dark row of students, all looking at us then talking amoungst themselves, as if they were discussing how vile we looked. To be honest, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that that wasn't what they were saying. I looked up and down the row of glaring students, when i suddenly noticed one boy, his pale blonde hair slicked back and a smirk on his face. He sat between two oafs, who seemed to be stuffing their faces with whatever food was in front of them. The blonde boy stared straight back at me, with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he polished a shining red apple on his robes. He raised one eyebrow, and for a moment, i couldn't take my eyes off him. Then i ducked my head in embarressment, and hurried a little to catch up with the person in front of me. When it was my turn to sit upon the rickety three legged stool, a slight shudder ran through me, as i thought what it would be like if i was put in Gryffindor. I couldn't wait. Then the old black hat was plonked on my white locks and, after a moment or two of deliberation, shouted out a word that sent a cold shiver down my spine.

'SLYTHERIN.'

I froze for a moment on the seat, before i was pushed off it and towards my new house. A little stunned, i looked at the blonde boy. He was still looking at me, and he smiled, one eyebrow raised, and bit into his apple. I sat down at the end of the row and shook hands with a friendly looking girl with short, black hair, blissfully unaware that i had just locked eyes with the prince of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.


	3. Draco Malfoy

That first year went by in a breeze, and i discovered some things about my blonde boy. His name was Draco Malfoy, and he was known to everyone in our house as the Prince of Slytherin. It wasn't like a nickname, he was never called it, it was more like a title. Everyone, including Draco, knew it but no-one said it. I was warned and told to look out for a few typical Malfoy traits by my new friend, Belinda Bogsworth. She was a plain sort of girl, with short, black hair, cut just below the chin and olive/brown eyes, but there was something about Belinda that made her stunning. She was slightly plump in figure, but swayed as she walked making her a common target for the slightly better looking boys in our house. I was slight of figure, and i guess i looked a little odd with my long white/blonde curls flowing out behind me a little, my bright, deep blue eyes a little big and my ears slightly pointed, all of which made me look a little elfin-fairy like. No-one normally took a second glance at me, except for one boy. The mysterious Draco. Often, i would look up to find him gazing at me during meals or in class. Because of this, i normally sat a good proximatity away from him, but whenever i caught him looking at me, i would spill a little of my drink on the table when i put my glass down, or blot some ink on my parchment when my quill slipped. This seemed to please him some what, and at first i couldn't understand why. Maybe he was bullying me a little? No-one had before so i didn't know what it was like. I questioned Belinda, who knew everything about him, thanks to an enormous crush she had and her sister's friends who were in his year. She said that apparently, to keep his status as Prince, he gave this treatment to a load of girls in his year and any year that joined. She told me to ignore him and not to feel special or anything, but i could tell she was annoyed that he barely took one glance at her most of the time.

The next year at Hogwarts, I was prepared for being totally blanked by Draco, as he felt his job was done as far as i was concerned. When i saw my parents for the first time after joining Hogwarts,it was a little uneasy to start with, them having to greet me in my Slytherin uniform, but they promised they still loved me exactly the same, and then things were normal. By my next year, they had had a whole summer to get used to my house choice, and happily watched a slightly more developed me wave them goodbye from the train, as it pulled out of the station. I was prepared for this year and as soon as they disappeared into the distance, i pulled my head in window and set out to find Belinda. I had no idea that things wouldn't have changed at all that much.


	4. Introductions

As i strolled down the corridor of the train, i felt blissful and care-free. I was about to start another amazing year at Hogwarts and i couldn't be happier. I hugged and said hello to all the friends i'd made last year, in Slytherin and the other houses, but i still seeked Belinda among everyone, as she was my best friend, and i'd promised i would sit with her. As i searched through the carriages, i suddenly saw him. He had the exact same effect on me now that he did last year. I imidiately bumped into another student and fell against the side of the train, where i stayed, as if i was glued there permanently, and watched Draco from a distance. He was talking to someone, who he seemed to want to get away from, but they clearly weren't getting the message. He said something, probably an excuse to go, and turned to walk away when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm, followed by another hand. The pair slimed up and down his arm, in a way which made me want to mame whoever it was on the other end of them. He looked down at them, looked at Crab and Goyle, who were standing loyaly by his side, then sighed and said something before allowing himself to be pulled into the carriage. Crab and Goyle followed, and the door slammed shut behind them. I hadn't realised that most of the students had gone now, and the noise had dyed down. I looked around, then proceeded up the passage towards the carriage i'd just watched slam shut. I tried to pass and casually look inside to see who he was with, then continue walking, but when i looked through the window, i got the shock of my life. Well, the shock of the that day of my life anyway. Belinda was sat opposite the Prince, simpering sweetly in his direction, whilst he sat and stared out of the window. It was clear she was attempting to start a conversation with him, but all he gave as a reply was the occasional look in her direction. Whenever he did this, she seemed to glow with excitment, and started to gabble. After a while, she noticed me standing there, and grinned at me, beckoning me inside the carriage with little gestures. As i opened the carriage door, Draco gave a fleeting glance in my direction, before then turning back to the window. After a second, his head whipped back, his shining hair flopping over his eyes slightly. I put my trunk on the overhead shelf, then sat down next to Belinda, trying desparatly not to look at him. I had changed some what over the holidays, grown a few inches, developed in certain areas, but Draco had changed even more so. His hair was no longer slicked back, but cut into a more attractive style, with a side parting and a bit of a fringe. He also seemed slightly more...muscular. Not in the sense of bulging bisceps, but he looked sort of..stronger. He seemed to have grown up. I knew that if i looked into his grey eyes, i wouldn't be looking away anytime soon. Instead, i took a book out of my small shoulder back and began to read, still aware of Draco's eyes on me.

The rest of the journey was slightly uncomfortable, as Belinda's efforts at starting a conversation became weaker and weaker, until eventually she ran out of things to say. I heard her lean her head against the window and sigh, dramatically. Actually, in her attempt at being casual, she leaned a bit to hard and banged her head on the glass. I imagine it hurt quite a lot. When the train finally pulled into the station, I tried to make as quick an exit as i could, without leaving Belinda. The two of us stood up, I put my book away and then we hauled our trunks down from the shelf. Or, rather embarrassingly, I tried to. Although I had grow several inches, I still had trouble reaching the shelf. Suddenly, I heard a voice right behind me, so close a shiver went down my spine.

'Here, let me get that for you.' said Draco quietly. His arms snaked their way past mine and lifted the trunk down with ease, bringing it down in front of my face, meaning his arms were now basically around me. He was so close I could smell him, and i caught the scent of vanilla and peppermint, somehow making an intreging and delightful smell. I was so tempted to lean back into him, to rest my head on his shoulder. But i wasn't going to let him win me over, just so he could feel better about himself, knowing he'd 'still go it' or something. So I took my trunk from his hands, and his arms lowered slowly but he stayed standing where he was

'Thank you.' I said, in what i hoped was a calm voice, in an attempt to hide the rapid beats of my heart, which were so loud in my head it felt like the whole train should be able to hear them. Suddenly, Belinda, who i'd in truth forgotten was there, burst between the two of us, hurriedly saying something about how she didn't want to miss the carts to Hogwarts. I could see as she scurried away that she had tears in her eyes. How could i be so selfish? Maybe i was conforming to the Slytherin stereo-type. I couldn't bare it. I grabbed my trunk and bag and I started towards the door.

'Belinda, wait, I'm sorry!' I cried after her. As i reached the doorway, a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. I turned to see those grey eyes staring back at me.

'See you at dinner?' he said, with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. I was staring into his beautiful eyes, the eyes i so desparately avoided, and now the bravado was gone, and he could see it was. His smile grew slightly. I forced myself to pull away, trying to remember that i didn't want him to get the better of me.

'Yeah, what ever.' i half whispered, and i turned and hurried after Belinda.


	5. I'm Sorry Belinda

I managed to catch up with Belinda, although she was too happy about it. But she was far to polite to walk off again or say anything, so we continued to walk in awkard silence towards the carts. As we approached, one of the older Slytherin boys, in Draco's year, the one above us, ran past us with a few of his mates, slapping Belinda lightly on the bum as they went, cheering and teasing her in a friendly, playful way. This caused her sullen expression to turn into a huge grin. She always loved getting that sort of attention, and she called back remarks of 'in your dreams!' and 'yeah,i bet you would!' which helped our situation greatly, as i laughed along with her and we giggled to each other at each remark they gave. After they had gotten onto a cart of their own, i linked arms with her and hauled her up onto another one, with a few of the more gossipy Slytherin girls Belinda liked, because they always believed everything they heard, and most of it was from Belinda herself, which pleased her some what. They started giggling and squeling almost as soon as we sat down, questioning Belinda on what had just happened. Belinda sighed, acting as if it was the most boring task to talk to them, but after a matter of seconds, she leant in and started discribing her summer romance in elaborate detail, all of the other girls hanging on her every word. I listened too, because although i knew none of it was true and Belinda in actual fact was a very innocent girl, i still enjoyed hearing what she came up with, and i loved watching the other's expressions. It was always entertaining. I looked back out of the cart as it started to rumble towards Hogwarts, and saw him standing there, as beautiful as ever, staring back at me, with a thoughtful expression on his face. I was once again caught in his gaze for a moment, then i forced myself to look away. I swore to myself, there and then, that i would not become one of Draco Malfoy's prizes. I would not let him win me over. It would be hard, because he basically already had, but who knows. Annoying him might even be fun.

Once Belinda had finshed her story, because thats all it was, the girls all suddenly started asking her a flurry of questions, mainly about the boys she'd had an earlier confrontation with, wanting to know how she got them to like her and did she like any of them. Her response was a cool and collected, 'It's a natural gift, I suppose' with a smug expression on her face. I'd always wondered if Belinda belonged in Slytherin about as much as I did. She was a sweet, kind, friendly girl who worked hard and got good grades. But it was moments when she showed her fairly enormous ego that i remembered, theres a cunning bitch beneath that smile. I suppose i liked her for that, the fact there was more to her than met the eye. I was thinking about this when suddenly, one of the girls asked her about something that completely caught me off guard.

'So what about Draco? I saw you two getting close on the train. He sat with you, didn't he?' she said. The whole cart positively shook with the squels of excited girls. But Belinda's smile faded. She looked at me, and i ducked away from her gaze in embarressment. But i thought to myself, no, i'm not going to let her do this, i'm going to help her. So i lent forwards, and started whispering to the girls.

'Oh yeah, Belinda was kind enough to let me sit with them too. I felt like i was intruding on some sort of private date or something, with the atmosphere of that carriage. They were talking and laughing the whole way here, sat opposite each other, gazing into their eyes. I felt a bit like a gooseberry, if i'm honest' I embelished the story a little, and didn't mention the whole trunk thing, and suddenly they were listening to me as if i was Belinda herself. They were in total awe of her, for i was making out that she had been in a total romance type of journey with the Prince of Slytherin. Even Belinda was listening to me, on tender hooks, and when i'd finished, she grinned at me happily, as all the girls asked her if it was all true, and she just winked and tapped her nose, saying 'aah, well. I could tell you, but i'd have to kill you.' which made them all groan, and continue to badger her with questions. When we got off and went our own way, away from the giggling group, she linked arms with me, and whispered,

'Was that what it looked like from your point of view? Was he really gazing at me?' with a look of hope on her face. I decided that she'd probably forgotten about the whole trunk fiasco, so i endulged her.

'Oh yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off you.' I told her, smiling to myself. Just then, a streak of grace and charm pushed past us, followed by the two oafs, and stormed into the castle. Draco seemed to be in a bit of a mood.


	6. The Start of a New Year

As we entered the great hall, it felt just as magical as last year. The bewitched ceiling showing a clear night sky with stars twinkling down at us. The floating candles hovered around the tables, which were piled high with all sorts of delightful treats for our first day back in a new school year. I walked arm in arm with Belinda towards the Slytherin table. I scanned it up and down for empty seats. There weren't any. The only two spare seats left were, surprise surprise, by the Prince. There was one opposite him and one beside him. I thought to myself as to how i could get out of this one. Maybe sitting opposite him would be best, that way i would be nowhere near touching him, which always seemed to send a bolt of electricity through my body. This seemed the best plan, so i decided to make things worse for him. Belinda was still chattering away about something or other, and hadn't, as of yet, noticed our situation. I elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

'Ouch, that hurt, Sian!' she complained, 'You'd better have a good reason for doing that or i shall be annoyed'. She could be incredibley dumb sometimes. I looked at her, then nodded in Malfoy's direction. She looked at me, then where i was nodding at, then back at me, then back towards the table. She looked for a while, then finally saw what i ment and squealed at the thought of sitting so close to the Prince. I rolled my eyes. And then started my plan.

'You should sit next to him, its clearly what he's hoping for.' i said, trying not to laugh as i did so. Her eyes widened at the prospect, and for a moment i thought she was going to faint. But then she practically jumped up and down, nodding her head with excitment. I wasn't enjoying leading her on like this, but she'd probably get the idea soon enough. As we approached, i saw Draco smile and watch us get closer. Then, his smile vanished, as he saw Belinda swish round to his side of the table and me carry on towards the other seat. As soon as she sat down, Belinda started gabbling away in his ear, which is exactly what i'd hoped would happen. I figured that if Draco had Belinda babbling to him, i could eat my meal in peace, whilst he delt with her. His head fell into his hands, but Belinda didn't appear to notice and continued with her mindless droning. I heard several other Slytherin boys whistling and calling out things like 'aren't you the lucky one, Draco?' and 'you're definatly in there, mate!'. Draco scowled at them, then stared down at the table in front of him. I sat down, filled my plate and began to eat, trying desparately not to laugh at this dinner entertainment. I saw Draco take a deep breath then he looked up at me. His eyes were pleading, as if somehow i could make Belinda shut up. But it was no use begging, no-one could shut Belinda up when she started talking. I simply shrugged and avoided his gaze. Then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. This simple action shut the whole hall up. Even Belinda took notice, turned her head and listened to what he was saying. Draco, thankful of this sudden break, sighed and closed his eyes in relief. He sat back a bit, then looked directly at me. I could feel his eyes on the side of my face, and it was getting quite annoying, actually. So i gave in and turned to face him, ready to give him an annoyed shrug then to look away again. But i looked into his eyes and my shoulders stayed limp, the irritance left my body and i stared at his beautiful face. He smiled his angel smile and winked at me. I felt the blush enter my face, and i whipped back around to listen to what Dumbledore was saying. I turned back just in time to hear that there would be Dementors on the grounds throughout the year. I'd heard about them, and they definatley weren't something that made Hogwarts feel any safer. The Professor sat back down, and we all contined eating. Belinda started up again, and Draco's face fell once more.

After a while of watching him pick at his food whilst Belinda chatted away, i decided to take a risk.

'She's talking to you, you know,' i said, not looking up from my food, 'you should listen, it's rude to ignore people.'. I was sure this would get some form of reaction, and i was right.

'Yes, it is,isn't it? Very rude.' he replied, and there was a hint of anger in his voice. I knew he ment me, but i stayed resolutely chewing away, not looking up. He stared at me a little while longer, then suddenly stood up, thwacking Goyle round the back of the head as he did so. Goyle rose out of his seat, still chewing his monsterous mouthful of food, and punched Crab in the arm. Crab looked up, then also stood, causing the table to shake as his enormous stomach bashed into it. Draco looked at them with disgust.

'Come on guys,' he growled, 'i've lost my appetite.' He gave me one last glance, and i quickly looked away. Then he stormed out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing out behind him, and i couldn't help thinking to myself, man he's sexy when he's angry. I banished the thought from my mind, then wiped my mouth on a napkin. I got up, then looked back down at Belinda. Her face looked crest fallen, and i couldn't help feeling awful about leading her on. I sighed, and was about to turn to leave, when i spotted something on the seat Draco had just left. It was a small, silver box, barely noticeable on the wooden seat. I hurried round to the other side of the table, not wanting Belinda to see it before i got there. I sat down in the seat, in front of the tiny box, pretending i was comforting Belinda. I partly was, i mean,i had planned to do so before i saw the box.

'It's ok, Belinda, he probably just got stomach ache or something,' i said, placing my hand on her shoulder and smiling sweetly, as my other hand reached behind me and grabbed the little object, before slipping it into my pocket. Belinda was still staring after Draco, so she didn't notice. I stood up, and pulled her up with me, linking my arm in hers as we walked out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common room. I wanted to look at my new found treasure alone.


	7. The Gift

It was about midnight when i dared to fish the box out of my robes, and tip toe down to the common room, where i could open it in private. I slumped down into one of the surprisingly comfortable, green, leather sofa's and looked at it for a while. What if it was a trap, and he'd meant for me to find it? what if there was a rather unfriendly surprise in it? i shook it a little. Something small rattled around inside. It didn't seem dangourous. A thin green ribbon was tied around it, fastening with a bow at the top, so i pulled it undone and cautiously lifted the lid. Inside, was a ring. It was beautiful, quite thick, with ornate patterns around the edges in the shapes of flowers and stars. In the centre, at the top, sparkled a fairly large blue jewel, that matched the colour of my eyes almost perfectly. I stared at it for a while, then i just couldn't resist it any longer. I whipped it out of the box and tried it on my middle finger. It fitted perfectly. For some reason that pleased me. I held it up to the light of the fire, and it twinkled in the green light, so it was almost glowing.I frowned and shook my head, renching it off my finger. I was putting it back in the box, trying to carefully do the ribbon back up in a neat bow, and i hadn't realised that i wasn't alone anymore.

'I see you found my little gift, then,' said a voice from the staircase. I lept up and spun around, hiding the box behind my back. I scanned the shadows, in an effort to see who was lurking there

'Who's there?' i called, quietly. Draco stepped out of the shadows, wearing his boxers, a plain white shirt and a green, silk dressing gown. I myself was only in a skimpy top and shorts. I felt a little bare now, and a blush rose to my cheeks, which i hoped was hidden in the green fire light. 'What do you mean?' i said, confused now.

'The thing you're attempting to hide behind your back. I was going to give it to you anyway.' he said, in a voice that seemed so much more relaxed than i was used to.

'I'm not hiding anything' i said. I know it was a dumb thing to say, but my brain was being slow, and didn't give me anything else. Draco sighed, then started walking towards me. I took a step back and ended up banging into a table i didn't realise was there. I looked down and rubbed the small of my back, which had knocked the table. When i looked back up again, he was right in front of me. Although i'd grown, he was still a year above me, and so i ended up looking at his neck, before i then tilted my head to look at his eyes. He had one eyebrow raised, as he reached his arm behind me to take the box. I froze where i was, suddenly over-come with the scent of vanilla and peppermint, as his body leaned into mine. My heart started pounding again, and it felt like the only noise in the dark room. I snapped my eyes shut until he'd leaned away from me again, wanting to resist all temptation of winding my arms around him. When i opened my eyes again, he was still standing in front of me, but a little further away so he could look me in the eye. He was holding the box out towards me.

'Take it. I told you, its a gift' he said, stepping a little closer once more. I frowned, pushing his hand away gently, but firmly.

'I don't want it. I simply saw you'd left it in the Great Hall, so i was going to give it to you at breakfast.' I replied. He looked at me, and raised his eyebrow again. 'Alright, i just wanted to see what it was. Its beautiful, i couldn't help it.' i continued, 'but, seeing as you've got it back now, i'll say goodnight.' I started to walk towards the staircase leading to the girls dormitory, but he stood up and caught me by the wrist.

'Look, just take it. I want you to have it' he said, smiling at me. He pressed the little box into the hand he'd grabbed, closing my fingers around it for me. I sighed. He wasn't going to take it back, i thought, so i might as well...I nodded, and tried to continue up the staircase, but he kept hold of my wrist and spun me round gently. 'I never introduced myself properly. Draco. Draco Malfoy, although you probably already knew that,' he said, releasing my hand and holding out his other one. After a second or two, my hand slowly followed suit, and grasped his, despite my best efforts at keeping it pinned to my side.

'Sian Pendragon.' i mumbled, wanted to get away from this temptation, this sign of weakness. But somehow i couldn't let go, and nor, it seemed, could he. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before i suddenly snapped back to reality and tried to pull my hand away, but he still wouldn't let go! It was getting slightly annoying, yet i did nothing in protest. Then he ducked his head a little, looking almost like he was bowing, which was a bit odd. But then he pulled my hand up to his face, and kissed it. That familier shudder went down my spine, and i was sure he must have felt it, as a little smirk played across his lips. When i saw this, anger flowed through me. It was all going exactly as he wanted it too, but not anymore. Not with me, i wouldn't let him. I pulled at my arm again, and he finally let me go. I turned and hurried back up the staircase, not looking back or stopping to say goodnight.

As i lay in my bed, staring at the box i'd placed on my bedside table, i thought about what had happened. Then something occured to me. He was strong. Stronger than i'd hoped. He'd been able to hold me where i was without a hope of me going anywhere. That wasn't something i'd counted on. My plan of not becoming a loyal Malfoy follower hinged on me being able to get away from him. It was clear now, that was going to be a problem.


	8. Hallow'een

So, it was getting really close to hallow'een now, and there was a hallow'een dance/ball/party thing happening for Slytherin, like every year. I wasn't sure if i wanted to go or not, but then Belinda started going on about how she wished someone would ask her, she'd probably say yes to anyone that asked her, and her outfit was going to be stunning, so any boy would be proud to have her on there arm etc etc. So, partly to shut her up, because she was getting frankly annoying, and partly because it sounded like fun, maybe, whatever, i asked her if she'd go with me as friends. She was a little uncertain at first, i know she wanted to go with a _boy_, but i won her round by explaining that, if she went with me, she wasn't limited to one guy, she could dance with whoever she liked. She certain liked that idea, and so willingly obliged. I really didn't feel up to being asked or asking any boy. So, on our next school visit to Hogsmeade, we decided to shop for costumes.

And so came the night of the party, and i stood in front of my full length mirror, trying to adjust my now-i-think-about-it-a-bit-too-revealing dress so it didn't show so much flesh. I was going as a devil girl or something, whatever Belinda had called it. The dress was red, and knee length with orange and yellow strips of material on the skirt to resemble fire. It was a sleeveless haulter neck, and was fastened at the back of my neck with a clip that was attached to the red band that went round it. I'd tied my hair up into a ponytail, letting a few strands fall forwards each side of my face, with this red tiara type thing with two horns at the top of my head. I had red, matching fingerless gloves that reached to my elbow, so i guess there wasn't much on show. The back was a lace up corset, with black ribbon tying it up. There was a similer design on the gloves and boots. I did like the boots though. Knee high, red, leather boots, with the corset design at the back, a not-too high heel and a pointed toe. The whole thing was quite a good effect i suppose.

'Ready?' said Belinda, eagaly. She'd suddenly appeared behind me. I spun around and took in the full effect of her costume. She was going as a ghost, and her costume was simpler than mine, with a strapless white dress, little white gloves and white stiletto type heels. Mind you, the dress was _incredibly_ short, and it barely covered her bum. But she did like showing off her bum i suppose. I nodded at her, and she grinned happily back at me. We started to descend the staircase into the common room, when i noticed more than a few Slytherin boys at the bottom. I haulted in my tracks, causing Belinda to stagger a bit in her very high heels. I peered around the corner of the stairs and, sure enough, as i'd feared, there stood Draco. He hadn't gone to town on his costume, but i guess he didn't need to, he already had a sinister air to him in his black polo neck and black suit. He still looked striking though, and i didn't really want him to see that i'd decided to give in and wear the ring he gave me to the party. I'd resisted wearing it, despite its beauty, because i didn't want him to think he'd gotten the better of me. But tonight, i don't know, it seemed weirdly appropriate. But i couldn't let him see. Also, i didn't really want him to see me in my costume, which became more revealing in my head by the second. i stood on one step, wavering.

'What? What is it? don't you want to go? It's ok, i'll go by myself, i don't mind,' said Belinda. I knew she didn't want rid of me, but i also knew she wouldn't hesitate to take one of the boys either.

'I'm fine. Come on then.' i said. I took a very deep breath, linked arms with Belinda, and we continued down the stair case. All the boys heads turned in our direction, and when they saw us, they lept over sofa's and ran towards us, standing either side of the exit of the staircase. The wolf-whistled and cheered, and not just at Belinda. They were taking notice of me! I couldn't believe it, and i felt the blush as it burned my cheeks. I tried not to look for Draco, but somehow found myself doing so anyway. I couldn't see him anywhere. Belinda decided to stop and talk for a while, sitting herself carefully on one of the sofa arms. I gently reminded her, that she wanted to tease them, so they'd all ask her to dance, and she promised she only wanted to stay for a minute. So i sighed, and sat down next to her, deciding to try a bit of flirting myself. After a few minutes of chatting to various boys, i really started to enjoy myself, and couldn't wait to actually get into the dance. Just then, an arm wound around the front of my waist and pulled me backwards. Another arm caught me before i hit the sofa and the first then snaked under my legs. Suddenly the arms hauled me from where i was, up into the chest of-.

'Draco!' i exclaimed, still in slight shock. It had happened very fast. He really was strong. He held me with ease, without the slightest quiver. I automatically put my arms around his neck, mainly for stability, but he seemed happy with this.

'Didn't think i'd forgot you?' he replied, smiling, 'You look especially beautiful tonight. You should dress like this more often.' His smile grew, and i decided, well, what harm would it do to play along for one night?


	9. The Party

I'd never liked anyone the way i liked Draco before. I'd never even had a boyfriend before, because everyone thought i was weird. That's what i loved about Hogwarts, i could feel and _be _normal here. Anyway, even though i'd never felt the need to use it, i did have knowledge about relationships that had been passed down from my mother. I always cringed at those surprise moments when she suddenly started going on about 'never give in to quickly' or 'don't let them get anywhere on the first night' which, most of the time, occured at random points about the house. Such as, i would be putting clothes in the airing cupboard, and she'd suddenly appear round the door, quote some wisdom then disappear again. It was very annoying. But now, i could thank my mother in my head, as i remembered one thing she'd said that i could use now, 'don't let them win, make them work for it. they sort of enjoy it,and it shows them who's boss.' Perfect.

'Would you kindly put me down, Mister Malfoy?' i said, in the sweetest voice i could produce. I gave him a little smile, and he smiled back.

'Why of course, Miss Pendragon.' he said, lowering me to the floor. He bowed to me and when he stood up, he had a satisfied smirk on his face, as he offered me his hand. I smiled back at him, and in my head i thought to myself, here we go.

'Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I need to inform my partner that we must leave for the dance.' i said, turning on my heel and heading back towards the mass of boys, still crowded around Belinda. As i turned, i saw Draco's smile disappear, and anger flood his features.

'Partner? Who?' he growled, glaring at each boy as if they'd done something wrong. I disappeared into the crowd, and whispered politely to Belinda that we probably ought to leave now.

'I think your job is done, Belinda, let's go!' i said. I smiled, as i heard grunts and complaints from the boys behind me, as Draco shoved his way through them. I once again linked my arm in Belinda's, and hauled her from the sofa.

'Keep them wanting more, remember' i whispered, and she got the message, holding her head up high and strutting along side me. We passed Draco, whos face was a picture, and we continued out of the common room and towards the party. We strolled down the corridor, and, after a few seconds, we heard the thunder of feet as the boys all piled out of the common room after us.

The hall looked fantastic. The party was being held in a smaller version of the Great Hall, in the east wing of the castle, and it was full of students, all kitted out in costumes. The room itself was covered in decorations, with black paper bats floating above our heads and huge pumkins hanging from the ceiling. We stopped for a moment, caught in the effect, then continued over to the refreshments table.

'Want a drink?' i enquired, pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice. Belinda didn't seem to be listening. She was leaning against the table bitting her thumb nail, a smile on her face, transfixed on the hoard of boys that had just entered the room, particularly on a certain Malfoy. I sighed, poured her a drink and wedged it into one of her hands. She barely noticed, and subconciously took sips every now and then. Draco's head kept whipping around, as he attempted to find us. When he finally spotted where we were, i was ready. As he approached, i took Belinda's drink from her hand, and leaned into her ear.

'You want to dance with him, don't you?' i whispered. She looked at me with those wide eyes again, a huge smile on her face, so i took that as a yes. 'Well, i'll help you, ok? cause that's what friends are for, right?' i continued, smiling. She nodded happily. Perfect, i thought. He walked up to us, and bowed slightly, offering his hand once more. I grabbed Belinda's and placed it on his, before i quickly escaped into the large crowd. I peered around a couple who were very plainly snogging in front of me, and saw Draco look up into the olive-brown eyes of Belinda. He frantically looked around, but she had his hand now and began to pull him onto the dance floor. He spotted me as he followed, but i simply smiled and waggled my fingers at him, as i slipped back into the crowd. I got into the swing of things and danced with a few friends i came across, even the occasional boy, which was a weird sensation. Then a slow and boring song came on, so i wandered off into the crowd, intending on making my way back towards the drinks. I'd taken my hair down by this time, it was getting rather painful, as i wasn't used to it being up. Suddenly, a hand lightly glided across my shoulders. I froze for a second and then spun around, once again, all bravado gone. There wasn't anyone behind me, just a dozen couples slow dancing. I decided it must have been someone messing about, so i turned back towards my original destination. Only to bump straight into the Prince. I gasped, then remembered that i was supposed to be 'playing hard to get', and so i smiled, trying to breeze past him. But he caught my hand, pulling me backwards into his chest, his arms then slipping around my waist.

'Mind if i have this dance?' he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I had no other option, so i simply rolled my eyes and sighed, in an effort at being casual. But i couldn't control my once again thumping heart, which began pounding against my ribcage. I once more breathed in the vanilla and peppermint scent, and i had to snap my eyes shut, before i unwilling stared into the swirling grey that stayed intently on me. Once i opened them again, his face was so close to mine that i had to resist the urge to lean in that little bit further so that our lips were touching. Just as all of my energy left my body, and i was about to give in, the song suddenly changed to something a lot more up-beat. The room sprang to life, and everybody started jumping about. Goyle appeared out of nowhere, and pulled Draco away from me, trying to get him to dance properly. I took this chance, and slipped away once more. By the time an angry Prince looked back to where i had been standing, i had snuck out of the hall and was hurrying back to the common room.


	10. Truths

From that night, i decided that taking risks in this situation was like playing with fire. So i tried my hardest to distance myself from the Prince, hoping that this would cause him to give up and my feelings to disappear. It didn't work that way. Now that i rarely saw him, my body decided that i was being starved of his company and yearned for him. Now, whenever he walked by me, i practically dribbled. It was incredibly embarressing, and i had to desparately avoid even looking at him. I sat at the opposite end of the long table during meals, and quickly made my escape whilst he was still eating, as he watched me go. It seemed that i wasn't the only one who noticed him watching me. Harry Potter, of all people, had seen Draco and for some reason had become worried about my situation. I was in the library one evening, packing up my books, when i suddenly bumped into Harry. I apologised and was about to hurry past him, when he recognised me. We exchanged names, and began talking. He's actually a really nice person once you get to know him. He asked me how i felt about Draco being so possessive of me. I said i didn't mind much, and just tried to avoid him.

'What makes you say he's being possessive?' i enquired, curious to his reasoning.

'Well, i know for a fact that Joesph Johnson was going to ask you out-' Harry said,before i interupted, shocked. Joesph Johnson was a good looking, dark haired boy in Draco's year, and i never thought anyone like him would ever like me.

'But Joesph's going out with Alice Samuels, (a plain, blonde girl, without many brains), they have been for two weeks now.' i said, slightly shocked, and almost knowing what Harry was about to say.

'Only because Draco warned him away from you.' Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'I just wanted you to know, you seem like a nice girl, and it would be a shame if you got hurt.' He really was a nice guy. I sighed, nodding at him, explaining that i knew the situation and was dealing with it. He smiled and patted my shoulder. Just then, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Wealey appeared around the corner. I knew Ginny already, as she was in my year, and we were sort of friends, but Harry introduced me to the other two, before Hermione said that we should be getting back to our common rooms. We parted ways, and i was glad i'd met them, it was sort of a comfort to know i had people looking out for me. You didn't get that much with Slytherin.

I hurried back to the common room, not to eager to bump into a certain someone on the way back, and when i got there, carefully peered around the door. It was mainly empty, except for a few students studying at the large, dark green table. I breathed a sigh of relief and strode towards the staircase. Just as i reached it, i heard a small cry from behind me.

'Miss Pendragon?' someone timidly called. I turned to see one of the students who had been studying, now standing by the table. They appeared to be holding a fairly large, silver box, tied with thin green ribbon. I narrowed my eyes, my suspisions growing.

'What is it?' i replied. I knew what he was about to say. He held the box out towards me.

'It's for you. Mr Malfoy asked me to give it to you.' he said. He seemed so shy and scared, why did Draco have to be such a git sometimes? I slowly walked over to the quivering boy. He was in his first year by the look of it, and he still seemed short for his age. When i was stood next to him, he was still at least half my height. I had to bend down slightly to reach the package. I carefully took it from his shaking hands and nodded at him. He scurried back to his seat, and imidiately started writing again. I didn't want to open the parcel here, so i quickly walked upto the dormitory to hide. I decided, once again, to wait until everyone was asleep before i crept back down to the common room to inspect this latest 'present'.

I sat on the green leather sofa, the box balanced on my knees. This one was bigger, and stretched right the way across my legs. It was octagonal in shape, and this one didn't rattle, but something slid about inside it. I was even more cautious of this one, but still delicately placed my thumb and forefinger on the end of the ribbon, ready to pull it undone, when a voice, once again, made me jolt slightly in my seat.

'I thought i'd find you down here.' said Draco, as he walked around the edge of the sofa and leant noncaluntly on one of the arms. 'Well, open it then.'

'Why do you have to do that?' i asked, slightly irritated.

'If i give someone a present, i want to make sure they like it. So it's easier just to be there when they open it. So go on then. Put me out of my misery.' he replied. The shirt he was wearing was now dark blue, but apart from that, his get up was the same. Tonight, i'd decided to wear my prettiest petticoat and matching shorts. And they really were _short_. Of course, i hadn't known that Draco was going to be there, but if i'm honest, i'd hoped. I sighed, placing my fingers on the ribbon once more, and pulled. I plucked off the lid, and revealed what was inside.


	11. The Second Gift

I stared at it for a while, my mouth slightly open in surprise, not moving an inch. What lay before me was breath-takingly beautiful. It was a necklace, similer in style to the ring. It was an ornate silver heart, tied to a simple black ribbon, with the same pattern of flowers and stars, all swirling round another, slightly bigger, tear shaped blue jewel. I didn't know what to say, what to do, so i just stared at it, barely breathing. I'd almost forgotten Draco was there, until his voice shocked me back to life with a jolt.

'Well?' he asked, 'what do you think of it?' There was something in his voice i'd never heard before. I blinked then turned to look at his face. Was this a sign of weakness from a _Malfoy_?Was a _Malfoy, _nervous? He had his arms folded in a casual sort of way, but i noticed his fingers kept playing with the material of his dressing gown, twisting it this way and that. It was so sweet, he seemed genuinely _worried_ about my opinion. I couldn't help smiling.

'It's beautiful Draco, really. I can't thank you enough,' i said, and tried to compose myself, because Draco's accidental show of feelings made what i was about to say even harder . 'But i can't accept this. It must have cost you so much, and i don't want you throwing money away for me.' I put the lid back on the box, and tied the ribbon at the top, all the while being watched by a confused Draco. I stood up, pushing the box into his hands, and walked towards the staircase. I turned as i reached the bottom step. 'I'm telling you this now, because you ought to know. I cannot be bought with presents. I am not a prize to be won, although i don't know who would want me. I am a human being and i am my own person.' The look of shock on his face was priceless, as i continued up the stairs and went to bed.

As i woke the next morning, i felt somehow...lighter, like i'd taken a weight off of my mind. It seemed that standing up to Draco last night, standing up to the _Prince_, had in some way eased the intensity of my feelings for him. They hadn't gone away, oh no, it would take a lot more than that to make these emotions go away, but i felt better about the whole situation now, i suppose it was telling him my terms. I was glad he knew i wasn't going to be won round that way, or that easily. I sat up, feeling as if i could do anything, and smiled as Belinda snorted awake in the bed next to mine in the circular room. Most of the other girls, who were already awake, were crowded around the bottom of my bed, giggling and whispering about something. Intriged, i knelt up higher, trying to see what it was they were looking at.

'What's that then?' i asked the crowd, 'Has Alastair been trying to slip Lucinda a love potion again?' At the sound of my voice, the girls all jumped, a few of them squealing in shock. They all spun around, and i could see that Daisy, a dumpy brunette who was stood at the foot of the bed, was clutching something behind her back. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, when i realised. Of course, it had to be something of mine as they would normally willingly share. I rolled my eyes.

'Give it here then,' i sighed, 'i don't care that you've seen it, i'd just quite like my property back, please.' Belinda sat up in bed, and rubbed her tired eyes, before coming over the investigate. The girls giggled once more, before someone gave Daisy an almighty push in the back, causing her to fall flat on her face at the end of my bed, her arms now flung out in front of her. I frowned, as she slowly crawled away and stood up, angrily whispering to someone behind her. The silver box, tied up with ribbon, (well, untied now in their attempts to be nosey Slytherins) lay on my duvet, along with an unopened letter. How had he managed to get them in here? I thought for a second, before remembering, magic obviously. Even the Prince didn't dare come into the girls dormitory. I was glad to see that none of them had gone so far as to open the letter. I reached down and picked up the addition, then leaned back into my pillows. It was sealed, making it surprisingly easy to open. I pulled out the parchment, and read the single sentence:

_I gave it to you to please you, not to win you. See you at breakfast? _

I read it carefully, not quite believing what it said. It couldn't be true that he actually _cared_ about me, could it? Could it? I couldn't be certain, he was a Malfoy, devious and charming by nature. I sighed, but i wasn't going to let him spoil my mood. Who knows, if i kept this up, maybe i'd even be able to talk to him without shaking. Many of the girls still crowded my bed, looking hopeful. I knew they wanted to read it too, like i said, they were nosy. As soon as i folded the note back up and slipped it back inside the envelope, the started jabbering at me, asking who it was from, what did the note say, could they read it? I simply shook my head, stuffing the envelope into my pillow case. They all groaned, and shuffled back to their own beds. As they turned, i quickly slipped the letter into my drawer. I knew they'd look for it later. I quickly got dressed, wanting to get away from the whispers that echo'd thoughout the room. It was saturday, my favourite day of the week, so i got into my comfy jeans, plain v-neck top and knitted black polo neck, shoved on my loved, chocolate brown boots, before i stopped and stared down at the necklace. It was beautiful. I hooked it out of its padding, and fastened it around my neck. I looked in my mirror. It worked quite well with the outfit, shimmering softly in the light from the window. My hair was a mess, exploding everywhere, so i quickly brushed it into almost submission, and tied it safely into a loose ponytail. Then i strolled out of the dormitory, past all the other girls, still trying to wake up properly. I felt fantastic, completely fresh and bright eyed. It felt as if i'd shoved my face in the snow for a few minutes. I paused just before the door out of the common room, as i heard Belinda stumble down the stairs, calling my name. Her voice was somehow muffled though, and as i turned, i saw she was still trying to pull her jumper over her head. I felt cruel, but i was just going with the flow this morning, as i slipped out of the door before she'd pulled it past her eyes. Nothing, not even Belinda's annoying babbling, was going to ruin my perfect day.


	12. The Wonderful Weasley Twins

I strolled happily along the corridors of Hogwarts, occasionally stopping to stomp my feet in an effort to keep warm. Didn't really work, but it made me feel like i was at least trying. I resorted to wrapping my arms around my torso, which helped a bit, but not all that much. As i started down the grand staircase, i bumped into Harry, walking in the opposite direction. It was a bit odd, seeing as it was so early, i hadn't expected anyone to even have started eating, let alone finished. We talked for a while, asking about general stuff, such as how classes were going, was i considering joining the quidditch team for my house and were we looking forward to christmas.

'And how's the Malfoy situation going?' Harry questioned, 'are you still avoiding him or have you given in?'

'Well, put it this way, do you think i'd be able to be talking to you right now if i had given up?' i said, laughing. Harry chuckled with me, nodding his head.

'Yeah, good point, i see what you mean. Well, let me know if you're having any trouble, i'm always willing to help out a friend' he said, smiling at me. I smiled back, nodding. I was so glad i had a friend like Harry. Just then, two tall fifth years, who i prosumed were the Weasley twins, judging on their unmistakable flamingred hair, wandered around the corner and down the stairs towards the great hall. They stopped briefly to say hello to Harry, standing either side of him.

'Alright Harry?' said one.

'Hows it going?' said the other. It was eery the way they talked, not exactly finishing each other's sentences, but saying them one after the other so quickly it was as if the words had merely decided to switch mouths half way through.

'Who's this then?' they asked together, catching sight of me. I think they only asked because they hadn't seen me before, part of, as i found out later, their curious nature.

'Hi, er, guys. Fred, George, this is Cleo,' replied Harry, gesturing towards me. The two nodded their heads in my direction. 'She's in Slytherin a year below me and Ron.' Harry continued. I wish he hadn't. They both frowned, raising an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. I sighed. Over the past two years, i'd grown used to this reaction.

'Woah Harry,' said the one i thought was Fred, 'didn't know you were in with that lot.'

'Yeah, we're gonna have to keep an eye on you, you might turn to the dark side!' said possibly George, and they chuckled together, wiggling there fingers at Harry's face and making a weird noise. I giggled too, because even if they were making me out to be some sort of evil witch, they were still very funny. Harry sighed, batting their hands away.

'Actually, Cleo's really nice. I reckon she belongs somewhere better than Slytherin.' said Harry. I blushed at his words. He was such a good friend, and i was glad that there was someone who didn't i belonged in Slytherin. The twins grinned at me, walking past Harry and standing either side of me, placing an arm across my back. They pulled me down a few stairs with them, talking to me as they went.

'Ah, well, if that's the case we'd better introduce you to another-'

'More worthy.'

'-house. Now, let me see.' they stopped, and jumped one step down. They began inspecting me, gently pulling my hair, producing a tape measure from nowhere and measuring my height, pulling one foot out in front of me and one arm out beside me, measuring those too. They spun me round, then stopped me, a hand on each shoulder.

'Now, George, what do you think?' asked Fred, tilting my head upwards.

'Well, Fred, I'm not certain. Not Hufflepuff, they're all far to cheery for this one,-' said George, taking my head from his brother and turning it to one side.

'-and there aren't enough brains in here for Ravenclaw-' said Fred, knocking the top of my head, as i rolled my eyes at them.

'-which means only one thing.' said George.

'Gryffindor.' they said together, with a single nod of their heads. They placed a hand on each shoulder and started walking me down the stairs together.

'Now, as an honourary Gryffindor, you must prove yourself worthy to be in our house.' said Fred. By this time, i could tell which was which by the side of me they were standing, but it was still confusing.

'Now you may have befriended Potter here,' said George.

'But he's easy. He tries to think the best of everyone.' said Fred. I looked behind me at Harry. He had his arms folded, watching us walk. George grabbed my chin and turned my head back to look at him.

'But what about our dear brother and sister?' he said. I heard Harry walk down the steps on the other side of George.

'Dear? i've never heard you call Ron or Ginny 'Dear' before.' he said, questioningly.

'Ah, but we don't need to you see.' said George.

'Their family, so it's expected.' said Fred, turning back to me. 'And if you think you can do that, then for a real challenge, you should try Granger.'

'What, Hermione?' i said.

'Aah, see? You belong with us already.' said Fred.

'Yeah, she does. And she's already friends with Hermione. And Ron and Ginny.' interupted Harry. The twins looked at each other, grinning, and then jumped in front of me again, causing me to almost fall onto the next step. The twins caught a shoulder each, shoving me upright.

'Well that proves it then.' said Fred.

'You are offically-'

'A Gryffindor.' they said, raising their hands in a high five. I acrossed my hands over, slapping their palms. I grinned. They'd given me what i'd wanted since i joined Hogwarts, to be in Gryffindor. Well, that and Dra-. No. I wasn't even going to let myself think that. I couldn't stop smiling at this funny pair.

'Done.' they said, and continued walking towards the Great Hall, 'later Harry, by Cleo.' Harry smiled at me and waved as he followed after them. I waved back, trying to remember the last few minutes. It had gone very quickly. They had kept my perfect day perfect. Well, so far anyway.


	13. Everything Changes

I stood for a moment on the steps Harry, Fred and George had just left me on. Was i ready? Was it really the right choice to wear the necklace? Even if it was beautiful, it was a sign of weakness. But it was too late to change it now, as i could hear the faint taps and echos of people coming down for breakfast. So i pulled my hair straight, took a deep breath, and continued towards the doors. I opened one just a crack and slipped through, not wanting my entrance to be too clearly known. It still amazed me how easy to move those doors were. I slowly started walking towards the Slytherin table, my boots tapping the floor as i went. I was trying not to look at the seats available, as i knew nearly all of them would be, so i kept my head down. I sat at the end of the table, with a few spare seats either side of me, and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I had barely begun to eat, when a familiar voice spoke above me.

'Mind if i sit here?' Draco said, sitting down. I didn't have all that much choice in the matter, but i didn't mind. I shook my head and carried on eating. Draco didn't appear to have any food, simply a book, which he opened and lay on the table in front of him and began to read. I noticed the Crabbe and Goyle had stayed sitting where they were, which was odd. Draco didn't normally go anywhere without them.

'I see you're wearing the necklace then.' he said, after a while. I glanced at him. His head was facing down towards his book but his eyes were swiveled sideways towards me. I swallowed the mouthful of food i'd nearly choked on, thanks to his sudden comment.

'Yeah. I guess i changed my mind.' i mumbled, staring back at my food.

'I guess you did.' he replied, and i could hear the slight happiness he was trying to mask in his voice. I started to eat a little quicker, embarrassment flooding my face. Draco went back to reading, whilst i shovelled food into my mouth. I must have looked a total pig, but i didn't care right now. All i wanted to do was get out of there. Today was one of the days we rarely had that were completely free, so i tried to concentrate on that. As soon as i'd finished, i wiped my mouth with a napkin and walked hurriedly out of the hall. As i went, i heard a a book snap shut behind me. Oh no, he's coming after me, i moaned in my head, quickening my pace. I heard the door of the Great Hall open and close behind me. And then, well, he had to, didn't he?

'Cleo! Cleo, wait, please!' called Draco from behind me. I heard him start to run, and, sighing, i stopped where i was. He caught up with me quickly and turned me gently round to face him. I looked into his eyes, and knew this had to be quick. i wasn't going to last much longer. 'I have to know,' he continued, 'you, wearing the necklace. Does it mean anything? ' I froze for a spilt second, not knowing what to say. Then i managed a few, shaky words.

'I...i wore the necklace...because i...i thought, it would be a waste of money if i...if i...didn't. Thats all. Sorry' i half whispered, turning to go. I couldn't stay, i was about to snap..

'Really?' he called. I stopped a few steps away from him. We were stood inside the doors onto the grounds. Snow covered everything we could see. I glanced sideways for a moment, at this beautiful scene, then I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to compose myself, but it was no use, my heart was thumping away like a bird in a cage. I bit my lip in desparation. And then I snapped. I spun around and flung my arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly. He was a little stunned at first, but after a second or two wrapped his arms around my waist and straightened up, pulling me up on tip toe.

'What made you change your mind?' he whispered in my ear, causing me to tingle.

'Weakness.' i mumbled into his grey fleece. He laughed quietly to himself, as he pulled me away from him, tilting my head to look at his face.

'Weakness? What do you mean?' he said, smiling, confused. I rolled my eyes in embarressment, trying to shove my head into his chest, but he held me where i was. He looked at me, expectantly. I sighed.

'I've liked you since i first started here.' i mumbled. He laughed a little more, putting his warm hands on my cold cheeks.

'Then why didn't you tell me? You knew i liked you!' he said. I looked at him sincerely.

'I couldn't be sure you did,' i said, and a look of astonishment crossed his face, 'i couldn't be sure that you...that you weren't just treating me like every other girl. You could have any of them, it just didn't make sense that you wanted me.' i continued, getting quieter as i did, fading away into a sad silence. I was looking at the floor by this time. He tilted my head back up, looked into my eyes and sighed.

'To you, maybe it doesn't make sense. But to me it does. You're friendly, funny, cheeky, mischievious and beautiful. But most of all,' he said, looking deeply into my eyes and letting his forehead rest on mine, 'You're perfect.' he whispered, and he leaned down slightly, gently pressing his soft lips into mine. It felt...magical.


	14. That Wasn't in the Plan

We walked back to the Slytherin common room, hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way there, i was so happy. The thing i'd wanted more than anything, for two years, was finally mine. Draco was smiling too, his other hand in his pocket, and there was something...different about him. He seemed, i don't quite know. Happier, softer. The hard exterior that everyone, including me, saw every day had gone, leaving something...better. Something kinder, more care-free. I wished that he'd never have to go back to what he was. When we got to our common room, i expected Draco to let me go and resume his hard image, but he held onto my hand. We stopped for a moment in front of the entrance. Draco looked down at me, and smiled, squeezing the hand ha had hold of. I smiled back and we turned to face the door again.

'So.' said Draco.

'So.' i replied. We took a few deep breathes, then entered. Draco went through first, pulling me after him, my heart beating fast, my stomach knotting. I had no idea what people would think, what they would say. What they would do. Draco seemed confident, but he didn't have anyone to fear in that room. I did. As we walked in, no-one seemed to notice us at first. There were students everywhere though, sitting on the green leather sofa's, studying, sitting around the dark green table, working, standing by the fireplace, talking. It was a sort of comfort that there was so much noise, it felt like no one knew we were there. But then Belinda, who was sat on one of the sofa's talking to Daisy, looked up at me. At us. She had been laughing at something Daisy had said, but as soon as she saw us, the smile disappeared from her face, and was replaced by a gormless look. She looked at me, then at Draco, then down at our clasped hands. Like i said, she was a little slow. Gradually, anger appeared on her face, and she looked at me with pure hatred. I ducked away from her glare, and Isabelle Jenkins, one of the nicer girls in my year who'd also noticed us, ran up to me with a huge grin on her face as she grabbed my free arm.

'Oh my gosh, Cleo! Are you two finally together?' she whispered at me. At this point, Draco walked towards his friends, who were calling him over. He still had my hand, but let it go, running his hand along mine until only our fingertips were touching, then dropped his arm, smiling at me as he went. Then he turned and in my last glimse of his face, i saw the hard exterior return as he smirked at the comments they said. I stared after him for a little while, before remembering that Isabelle was still standing there, expectantly. I turned to her, only now realising what she'd said.

'Finally?' i said, frowning, 'What do you mean finally?' She rolled her eyes at me and smilied.

'Everyone knew you liked each other, but no one understood why you didn't just go out with him.' she replied. When she said everyone, i knew she meant the girls of Slytherin. I blushed slightly.

'Well, yeah' i said, deciding to ignore her second comment, 'I guess we are.' Draco was heading up to the boys dorm by this point, and turned to me for a second. And for a second, he revealed himself, giving me a slight wave before icing over and continuing up the stairs. A few other Slytherin girls started rushing over as they went, grabbing me and all be very...excited at me. Eventually, they managed to half pull, half push me up to our dormitory, where i was shoved down onto my bed and had questions throw at me for hours, even when we were all in bed too. I told them what i was willing to tell them, which they seemed to be happy with. Everyone was exceedingly happy for me, which was a relief, but there was one person who hadn't spoken to me since i'd got there. Belinda lay stiffly in her bed, facing away from me, pretending to be asleep. When they'd given up on questions, feeling they'd found out everything they wanted to, the room went quiet, with just a few whispers between beds. Belinda sat up, got out of bed and proceeded down into the common room. I got up and, feeling we needed to talk, followed after her. When i entered to common room, Belinda was standing by the fire, staring into the flames, anger rippling from her. I stood at the bottom of the steps, feeling awkward, until she finally broke the silence.

'Why?' she said, quietly. I could barely hear her.

'What?' i replied. She spun around and stared at me, her eyes boring into mine with a look so cold i shivered.

'I said, WHY?' she repeated, raising her voice slightly. Despite her glare, i walked forwards a little towards one of the sofas.

'Why what?' i said. She stormed around the sofa towards me, whilst i retreated towards a wall.

'You know perfectly well what!' she yelled, stopping a few feet away from me, 'Why did you have to do that?' At this point, the fear started to rise inside of me, as i saw how angry Belinda was. But the fear sparked anger in me too.

'I have ever right to be with someone i love!' i yelled back, 'it's not as if i wasn't allowed or something!' She looked at me coldly.

'You knew how much i liked him! You knew and yet you still went ahead and did it!' she screamed in my face. As this conversation wasn't exactly quiet, the entire girls dormitory had come down to watch, and were all huddled on the stairs.

'Yes i knew!' i yelled back, 'and i held off and tried to force my feelings for him away for fifteen months! Fifteen months, Belinda! Whilst i watched you flirt with him, and try any desparate thing to get him to notice you! You never had to wait a second, because i held out for you. I did nothing wrong today! I simply gave in and told someone how much i loved them. And, fantastic, he feels the same about me! Me, Belinda, not you! So stop acting as if i enticed him away from you or something.' She stared at me for a second or two, a little stunned by my words. And i watched the anger and hatred rise up in her, as she knew i was right. Slowly, her hand crept to the back pocket of her pj's. I watched, only realising what she was doing at the last second. Too late.

'EXSPELLIARMUS!' she screamed, and i was sent rocketing into the wall behind me, my head connecting sharply with the stone. I heard several shrieks from the girls on the steps as I collasped on the floor, and leant up on my elbows. I saw Belinda's face was still like a volcano, and i weakly tried to reach for my wand, which i had also slipped into my pocket. As i brought it out, i realised she'd winded me, and i could barely breath, meaning i was unable to perform a disarming spell. I dropped it by my side and tried to stand up, using the wall as an aid. Belinda, still furious, turned her back on me and leant on one of the sofas. I stumbled towards her, cautiously. My leg was killing me, and it hurt to put any weight on it, so i limped. My head felt odd, as if something had been dislodged inside it, and the room span slightly. I heard noises behind me, and turned to see that a few of the boys had come down to investigate. When one saw me, he ran back up to their dorm. Bloody hell, what do i look like? i thought to myself.

'Belinda, please, lets just talk ab-' i started to say, placing my hand on her shoulder. She spun around, pointing her wand at me once more.

'RICTUSEMPRA!' she bellowed, cutting off my sentence and throwing me spiraling backwards. I hit the wall once again, my ribs smashing into the stones, crushing my arm as they did so. I fell on my side in a heap on the floor, and everything started fading. Everywhere _hurt_, but after a while, the pain went away and was replaced my a dull numbness. I heard several more screams, and saw Belinda storm past everyone back up to the dormitory, people jumping away from her. I heard running footsteps and suddenly Draco's face was in front of mine, his hands gently holding my cheeks, pulling my face slightly more upright. When i winced at this action, he lay my head carefully on the hard, cold floor again. i heard him say something, but it was too muffled for me to understand it. I felt something trickle down my cheek, and when i saw Draco's hand pull away from me, i could see it was blood. I smilied at Draco's panicing face.

'I think she took it rather well.' i said, and everything faded into blackness.


	15. Hospital Wing

From then on, everything's kind of...hazy. I kept fading in and out of conciousness. One moment, i was on the floor, people crowded around me, the next, i was being carefully placed on one of the sofas. Then, the face of Professor Snape loomed over me, causing me to jolt slightly in shock. This really wasn't a good thing to do, as it meant everything that hurt, suddenly cried out in pain. So did i. The look of concern on Snape's face, turned to one of shock and urgency, as he hurriedly started giving some of the students instructions. Then i was on a stretcher, trolley thing, being hurried through the corridors. Then returned the darkness.

_I stood against a wall, at the top of the astronomy tower, cowering away from my once best friend. Belinda stood, her long, raven black hair billowing in the wind, her cold, hard black eyes boring into mine, as they once had a long time ago. Her wand was pointed out in front of her, directly at my face. My own wand was a smoldering pile of ash on the other side of the room. A tear slowly rolled down my face as i sunk to the floor, away from her wand._

_'Belinda. Please. I'm begging you. Remember all those good times we had together?' i said faintly, 'you don't have to do this. You know, deep down that-'_

_'I know that i shall take no saddness in killing you, Cleo. There's no point begging for your life, for you're already dead.' she spat back at me, with a harsh, corse voice, that sent a coldness through the very core of my body._

_'Please, please..' i whispered, deparately. She pressed her wand tip into the centre of my forehead._

_'NO, shut UP' she hissed. She stepped back, turning around and for a second i thought that maybe she'd seen sense, maybe...And then she spun around, wand outstretched, and there was a bright flash of red light._

I awoke with a gasp. I would have screamed, but i didn't have the strength. My eyes flickered open, and i became aware of my surroundings. A soft morning light shone through the windows, and i realised i was in the hospital wing. A hand was gently stroking my cheek, and two people were holding each of my hands. I looked up, lifting my head, which sent a sharp pain shooting down my spine. A pillow was imidiatly placed behind me and i was able to sit up without any difficulty, so i could see the small group of people gathered around my bed. The hand on my face cadled my cheek, and i looked to see it belonged to Draco. Well, that was slightly obvious. I smilied at him, and looked to see who had my other hand. It was Hermione Granger, which, again, wasn't that much of a shock. Since i'd met Hermione, she'd become like a mother-figure/private tutor/big sister to me, looking out for me during school and giving me mini study sessons in the subjects i needed help with. I thought she was wonderful and Harry said she thought the world of me, too. He said she looked at me like the sister she never had. He was there too, sitting behind Hermione, along with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. I didn't much like the fact that no one was sitting with Draco, but i had time to change that. I was still so happy to see all of these faces smiling back at me. I smilied too, although my jaw felt kind of funny. I wiggled it about a bit, frowning. I had a dull headache too, and the arm Draco was gently holding had a sort of ache to it as well. I frowned, and looked down to see my left arm and right leg had a bandage tightly wrapped round them. I could feel a bandage was wrapped around my lower ribs too, which was slightly embarrassing.

'How'd i end up here then?' i said, and my voice was slightly croaky. My Gryffindor side laughed a bit, and suddenly Draco quickly leant in and kissed me gently. I heard Hermione bat his arm.

'Please, Draco, now is not. The. Time!' she said, hitting his arm on the last three words as Draco pulled away. And hang on, she just called him Draco! i thought to myself. Whenever we'd had a girlie chat about boys and Draco came up, she normally refered to him either as 'Malfoy' or just 'Him'. I blushed, my pale cheeks burning bright pink.

'It's fine, really.' i said, 'so, why am i in here then?' I was genuinely confused, my memory of the night before was a blur. Draco's smile faded, and he looked away from me. Frowning, i turned to the others. They wouldn't look at me either. 'Guys, i have a right to know why i'm in here!' i said, getting slightly annoyed. Draco sighed.

'You...had an argument.' he said, 'with Belinda.' This really confused me. Belinda? What did i have to argue with Belinda about? And then it dawned on me. I looked at Draco, who'd let go of my hand and was leaning his elbows on his knees. I could she Hermione was getting angry, and then it seemed she couldn't hold it in any longer.

'An argument simply doesn't cover it!' she said, 'She attacked you, and could of caused serious damage! It's just not right for someone to do that to a fellow student.' She was clearly very angry about the whole thing. Harry nodded.

'Bang out of order.' said the twins. Ginny simply shook her head in disgust. I knew it was more worrying for her, because Belinda and I were in her year. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in, carrying a flask. She briskly walked up too me, pushing past Hermione and leaning over me. She turned my head around, at which point i realised i had a bandage around that too. I know, i know, but i was allowed to be a little slow then, i had received a fairly large head injury, which Madam Pomfrey was now inspecting.

'No, this is healing nicely. You should be able to leave tomorrow, at this rate.' she said, pouring the contence of the flask into a small goblet, handing it to me. 'Drink that, it'll help mend your ribs. Nasty business, ribs cracked to that extent. Still, that'll have them fixed in no time.' I shrugged. What was in the goblet looked like a sort of chocolate milkshake. I look a large mouthful, and then had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop me spitting it straight back out. It tasted vile, like a mixture of rotten eggs and soot, with a splash of vinegar. I forced myself to swallow it, and then shuddered. Madam Pomfrey took the goblet from me and nodded.

'Good girl, well done. Takes a lot of stamina to hold that in the mouth.' she said. She looked at all my visitors and didn't look quite so pleased. 'Look, i really must insist that some of you go, you're cluttering up my ward!' They all looked a little taken aback. Harry looked from me to Draco and then back at me.

'You two need to talk. We'll go.' He said, standing up. Hermione looked up at him in protest, her mouth open. Harry just looked at her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up.

'I'll come back and see you later,ok?' she said smiling, as she leaned over me. I nodded and she kissed my forehead, gave Draco an angry look, then followed after Harry. Draco still wouldn't look up at me. Madam Pomfrey went to attend another whinging patient, and left us alone. I tried reaching out to him, but he didn't notice and i didn't get very far before pain shot up my arm and i had to let it fall back by my side.

'Draco?' i croaked. He shook his head and stood up, turning his back on me.'Whats-?' i began, but Draco cut me off.

'It's my fault you're in here.' He whispered. My jaw dropped. I didn't understand.

'Don't be stupid Draco, of course it's not!' i said, in disbelief. He turned to look at me.

'Don't you get it?' he said. I shook my head dumbly. 'I lead Belinda on, i always do when it comes to girls. If i hadn't, if i'd have just left her, you wouldn't be in here right now.' He sat down and looked down at the floor again, his hands clasped in front of him.

'Don't be stupid, Draco!' i said, trying to sit up more so i could reach him, 'It isn't your fault! She's nuts, a total head case, she just got weirdly obsessive of you, and i was the one who argued with her. If it's anyones fault, it's mine' i continued, finally grabbing his hand. He leant forwards so that i didn't have to, a look of defiance on his face. He went to protest, but i simply placed my hand over his mouth. 'Look, i don't really care whos fault it was, what's happened has happened and we can't change that.' He sighed, and i lowered my hand. I lay back and closed my eyes, whilst Draco went back to stroking my cheek.

I slept for a few hours, it seemed, as when i woke up, the room was dark, and the lanturns had been lit. I looked down at Draco, who'd fallen asleep on one of my legs, still clutching my hand. He looked so peaceful, and i smilied, gently stroking his hair, brushing it out of his eyes with my good hand. He woke up, but sayed where he was, and smirked up at me.

'I could get used to being here.' he said, and i tapped him on the head, my cheeks flushing. he sat up and started playing with my fingers.

'How are you feeling?' he asked. I nodded, about to answer, when suddenly, Madam Pomfrey appeared, and starting walking briskly over to my bed.

'I think it's time you went back to your dormitory, Mister Malfoy.' she said sternly, frowning slightly at him and adjusting my pillows so i was lying down more comfortabley. 'Miss Pendragon needs her rest if she wants to be out of here by tomorrow.'

'But can't i stay just a little while?' he protested, but she simply shook he head, and went to consult her next patient. He looked after her with anger but his face softened when he looked back at me. He got up and leaned forwards, kissing my forehead as Hermone had. I wasn't having that, I reached up with my good hand, put it around the back of his neck and pulled his face into mine, kissing him as best i could without hurting my jaw. When he pulled away, he looked slightly shocked, but definately happy with himself. He leant in to kiss me again, when Madam Pomfrey appeared behind him.

'Thats quite enough of that, thank you.' she said firmly, 'off you go!' Draco glared at her, but still stood up again and turned to leave. As she shooed him out, he grinned at me, waggling his fingers. I waved back, and when he'd gone, i turned over, carefully moving my arm out of the way, and sank back into sleep, trying not to think of my disturbing dream fromthe night before.


	16. Horrible Visions

_Belinda stared at the lifeless body that lay before her, shocked at what she had done. She didn't expect to feel this, she'd worked for this moment since that day four years ago, when she'd first attacked her. She certainly didn't expect to feel like crying, and holding the heap that was her former best friend, pleading for her to move just once more. The spell was an ancient, dark one, one of the worse created. No one quite knew where Belinda had found the spell, or why she'd known to look for it, but there wasn't enough written down about it for even her, who, after a few tries, mastered the enchantment, to know the full effects. Blinking hard, in an effort to fight the tears, Belinda staggered towards Cleo and grabbed her underneath the arms, dragging her body out onto the balcony of the Astronomy tower. The wind battled her face, as she hauled her onto the old, wooden bar. Belinda breathed deeply, remembering that she had dreamed of this moment, when she could finally dispose of the girl who ruined her life. Belinda grinned, cackling slightly and pushed Cleo's body over the edge. Draco appeared at the bottom of the tower, throwing curses at a Death Eater, obilvious as to what had just happened. Draco finally stunned the Death eater, and he collasped onto the floor. There weren't many people around here, so he had time to breathe a little, letting out a small whimper as he did. Draco could fight, he could fight fine. But it was mainly out of fear. He couldn't help being afraid, being a coward. He sighed and sat back, leaning against the wall of the tower. In the space of a heartbeat, Draco had lept up again and was flattening himself against the wall. Cleo's body had fallen, with a dull thud, on the ground in front of him. His expression changed from one of shock to one of horror as he realised who it was. He sank to his knees, tears slowly dripping down his face, as he crawled towards her body, sprawled on the ground before him. He pulled her carefully towards him, cradling her head in his chest. He couldn't have known she wasn't dead, it wasn't his fault, but Cleo, right that second, was in a lot of pain. In her mind, she cried out to him, begging him just to look her in the eyes. She knew what someone looked like when they were dead, their eyes were cold, and empty. It was a horrible sight to witness, but she knew that there would be light in her, somehow. High above, Belinda stood, watching the scene with horror. She had not anticipated that this would happen. She never wanted to hurt Draco, she would rather die than let that happen. To see him so distrought killed her inside, and she gasped, before clamping her hand over her mouth. Draco's head snapped up, looking directly at her, and his face flooded with anger. She whipped back into the Astronomy tower, just as Draco pointed his wand at her. But after a few seconds of furious pointing, his arm went limp and he began to sob quietly, hugging her tightly into his chest. Cleo longed to be able to move her arms, to hug him back, to tell him she was alright. She knew she couldn't, she couldn't even open her eyes completely, she couldn't even saddness filled her up, consuming ever part of her, right to the ends of her fingertips, until she felt as though she would explode, just so she could cry..._

I sat bolt upright in shock of the dream. It was horrible, but as i tried to remember it, it started to fade; that annoying habit dreams often had in the memory. I shook my head, trying to dislodge the blur. I wanted to bring it back because, although it was horrible, i felt it must be important. But the act of shaking my head hurt horribly, as i remembered i still had a bandage tightly wound around it. I clutched my aching skull, trying to stop the room from spinning. After a while, i could finally see the room clearly. I felt, well, better. Just in general. I stretched my arm out in front of me, waggling my fingers. It twinged a bit, but other than that, felt fine. I wiggled my leg, and a sharp pain shot up my calf. Ok, so i wasn't completely better, but i was getting there. After a few minutes of marveling at my new healed bones, Madam Pomfrey strode in, bustling over moaning patients. I sat up properly and watched her happily. I felt weirdly happy about everything, as if the world was just pretty fantastic right now. When she finally got to me, she scanned me up and down, slightly shocked at my contented smile.

'Well, you certainly seem better,' she said, grabbing my arm and examining it closely with a strange, complicated looking thing, about the same size as a pocket watch. 'Yes, you can probably go back to your lessons now. How does the leg feel?' she said, dropping my arm and pulling my leg up at an angle. I winced slightly.

'Still hurts a bit.' i said, through gritted teeth. She stopped inspecting my leg and looked at my face.

'Mmm, well, you'll have to have a crutch then.' she said, as i rolled my eyes. She frowned at me,'Come on, chop chop, up and dressed with you!' she continued, flapping her arms at me. She flicked her wand as she left and a curtain appeared, and drew around my bed. I swiveled round and saw my robes neatly folded on a chair. I got dressed carefully, and hopped around the curtains to seek Madam Pomfrey and a crutch. I stared around, but all i could see were empty beds. A dark, bluish purple light shone through the tall windows. Everything was a little fuzzy, as if was looking at the world through vasaline a covered window. I turned when i heard voices, and suddenly i was looking as a hospital wing full of people. Not just students, but adults as well, people i didn't recognise as teachers. They were all being cared for hurriedly, many of them bleeding rapiedly. I stared in shock, i don't know if i could of said anything, but i didn't try to. I just stood, gobsmacked at the scene before me. I walked over to one of the beds, the pain in my leg forgotten as i stood and watched people casting spells and wrapping bandages to try and stop the rapid flow of blood coming from the patients arm and stomach. It was a student, but no one i recognised. It was obvious that everyone was shouting and talking over the top of one another, but to me it was all muffled, as if i was listening from underwater. And another thing that was odd, everything but me was in slow motion. Suddenly, i heard someone shouting over the rest of the noise, pushing through the crowd. A few people parted and some whocould see rushed to help whoever it was. Draco; somewhat older than the one i knew, burst through the crowd, still shouting, carrying someone in his arms. He bolted towards the empty bed next to me, and carefully placed his cargo down onto the sheets. I looked down, into my own face, my eyes open but staring. My hand flew to my mouth. I realised why Draco was panicing so. I wasn't moving, not even the slightest breath. I took a step closer, looking into my own eyes, and they looked back. There was something there, something Draco hadn't seen, a sort of light. And i could tell this future version could see me, the eyes briefly flickered towards Draco then remained motionless once more. I looked at him, tears still trickling down his face. I ran around the bed and tried to shake him, the make him look at her; my hands slipped straight through him, as if he was a ghost. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was getting really angry now, they were doing all sorts to my-her body, trying to verify if she was really...Finally, i couldn't take it anymore, and punched Draco in the arm. I hit the soft black of his suit, and he whirled around to see who it was. He looked down and cried out. I moved around him, towards her head and placed my hands on her cheeks, looking towards her eyes. I looked back up at the frightened Draco, who looked at me skeptically before hurrying over and looking, seeing what i'd seen. He jumped back, then lurched forwards, suddenly going back through me as if i wasn't there, clutching her face in his hands. He laughed, and began to cry again. But this time, his was still laughing, crying with happiness. A single droplet landed on her cheek and she sprang to life, coughing and spluttering, whilst Draco held her close. I stepped away, as they started treating her real wounds. I ended up back where i'd started, watching the scene. Draco turned to look at me and smilied, as the whole thing faded into blackness. I awoke, lying flat on my back on the floor, Madam Pomfrey stood over me, wafting something that smelled awful under my nose. I batted it away, coughing, then sat bolt upright again, almost knocking her over.

'So,' i said, grinning, 'Crutch?'


	17. What the Hell?

As i hobbled out of the ward, i realised i had absolutely no idea what the time was. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on checking me over after my collaspe, but everything came out fine, and if i was honest, i felt better than i had before. Unlike my dreams, this...vision, i suppose, stared clear and vivid in my mind. I kept seeing my still, lifeless body, unable to move or tell anyone what was wrong. I knew i had to find out what had-was going to happen to me to put me in the state. From my dreams, the one thing that had stood out the most, was a bright flash of dark blue light, and i knew what the spell caused, so i had something to go on. I decided to go to the library and look for the spell until next lesson, then at least i could ask someone what period it was. I hobbled quickly towards the library, not wanting to waste a moment of time; how much i had, i didn't know. When i got there, it was practically empty. Strange, i thought, most of the time this place is packed with first years, all studying hard, why was there no one here today? A strange looking boy with crooked teeth and flat black hair, sat alone at one of the tables, head buried in a book on herbology, named: _'The Life and Habits of the Whiskered Pisky Newt' _He smilied at me, before noticing my robes and looking terrified, shoving his head back into his book. I sighed, and looked away, hobbling a little quicker. I could just about walk on my injured leg, i'd discovered, (after several trips and falls on the way there), so i leant my crutch against a table and limped between the shelves, scanning for books on ancient dark magic. I figured that it had to be a dark spell; no normal curse would do that to someone. And it had to be an ancient curse because other wise it would have been in one of the many books she'd read with Hermione, (defence against the dark arts had been a slightly difficult subject to grasp). I pulled out a few books, _Dark Magic Throught the Ages, A Student Guide to Ancient Ruins _and _Unmentionable Spells for the Strong of Stomach._ I stumbled back to my table, and picked up _Unmentionable Spells for the Strong of Stomach. _It seemed like a good place to start. I inspected the thick layer of dust over the cover, and the slightly battered spine. It had been buried at the bottom of a mountain of books, which had, coincidently, fallen on top of me whilst i had been searching. I had quickly shoved them back into order, when i noticed the black book just sitting there. I was about to open it, when i heard a noise behind me. I looked around to see the head of Belinda, poking out from behind a bookshelf. There was something odd about her...was her hair longer? It seemed at least an inch or two longer than her normal, chin length hair. I banished the thought from my mind, it was pretty irrelevent, as her head bobbed back behind the bookshelf, a weird little smile on her face. I frowned, curious, and got up to investigate. I didn't bother with my crutch, i was actually beginning to think i didn't need it. As i approached, i could hear weird noises coming from behind the mysterious bookshelf, and i could hear that someone else was there too. I peered around the corner of the shelf, only to see Belinda in a passionate imbrace with another student. Embarressed, i sharply pulled my head back and flattened myself against the wood, turning an unattractive shade of red. Then my brain started to tick, and i thought, rather unwillingly, about the scene i'd just witnessed. The boy, the one who was attatched to Belinda's face, his hair had been a shiny, whitish blond...No. Not after all this, he couldn't. Could he? I whipped back to face the unappealing scene. It was. Draco, half sitting on a small table, pinned up against the bookshelf, was involved in a tight and steamy kiss. Belinda was practically lying on top of him, one hand gripping his jumper tightly, pulling him firmly towards her, the other grasping the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. His hands were going everywhere, but mainly around her incredibly short, somehow regulation, school skirt. The sight was almost sickening. For a moment i stood there, feeling near to tears. Then the angry bubbled up inside me, rising like lava. I struggled to find words expressing my feelings well enough.

'What, the bloody hell, are you doing?' i yelled, fighting back tears. The pair stopped, and turned to me. Belinda looked slightly nervous, which was weird, and kept glancing up at Draco. Draco himself looked at me as if i was scum, the lowest of creatures on this earth. It made it even harder to stop the tears.

'And what,' he spat, walking slowly towards me, 'exactly, is your problem?' I looked at him in disbelief. What was wrong with him?

'My problem, Draco,' i shouted, 'Is the fact you're snogging the person who attacked me, purely for being with you!' i stood, breathing heavily, staring into eyes that barely seemed to know who i was. At my words a look of disgust crossed his face.

'Being with me?' he repeated, 'You? And me?' he snorted with laughter for a second, then continued, with his face like ice. 'No one in their right mind would want to spend ten seconds in your presence, let alone _be_ with you.' he snapped. I couldn't stop the tears now. Belinda was smirking in the background. I looked from her to Draco. I threw the book that was still in my hand at Belinda, but due to my fabulously bad aim, managed to hit Draco square in the face. Anger spread across his face, as blood slowly dripped from his nose, and then i ran, tears streaming down my face, my hair flying out behind me. I'd forgotten about my leg, but right now, i didn't care. It could have been falling off for all i cared. All i wanted to do was get as far away from there as possible. I ran down the stairs, away from the library, and sped through the castle corridors. I bolted around a corner, and straight into the weasley twins, who caught me by the arms, stopping me in my tracks. I fell against them gratefully.

'Where you going in such a hurry?' said one, possibly George.

'Yeah, nearly took us out!' said probably Fred, 'Hold up!' He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to look at him. I still couldn't stop crying, but i was getting there. George peered at me too, by his brothers side.

'Whats up?' asked George. I gulped for air, trying, once again, to describe my feelings at that presise moment in time.

'Draco-Malfoy-is-a-git!' i sobbed. They chuckled.

'Tell us something we don't know.' they said, and they put their arms round me, gently pulling me to sit on one of the stone benches in the corridor. George retreived a slightly grubby tissue from his pocket, and i took it greatfully, drying my eyes. Fred put his arm round me and squeezed my shoulder, while George knelt in front of me, taking my hands. He gave me a weird sort of smile; it made something warm bubble inside me.

'Now-'

'What has the pathetic-'

'Spineless-'

'Stupid little toad done this time?' they enquired. I giggled feebly at their insults, then explained what had happened. They frowned at each other.

'Well, its not as if we ever approved of your little-'

'Relationship, with Malfoy.'

'But, as long as you were happy-'

'We thought we'd let it happen.'

'However-'

'This, we cannot allow.' they said.


	18. Weasley's Save the Day

I shook my head. Now i was sitting down, my leg suddenly felt the need to be noticed and seared in pain, screaming at my foolishness.

'It wouldn't make a difference though.' i sniffed, looking from one to the other.

'Make us feel better!' they said. I giggled feebly, as students started appearing from classrooms.

'Come on-'

'Let's get you to your lesson-'

'What have you got now?' finished George, as they pulled me up and supported me whilst i limped back down the corridor. I started to panic slightly.

'I don't know! What period is it?' i repiled, stress clear in my voice.

'Hey, calm down!'

'Its lesson three.' Fred replied. I sighed with relief. I had an actual study period now, then potions with Ginny and- Oh no.

'Here, don't you have a crutch or something?' said George, as the continued to be my supports. Oh no!

'Its still in the library! Oh, i don't want to have to go back there!' i moaned, 'What if...' i didn't want to say anymore, as the fear was beginning to mix with saddness again.

'Don't worry-'

'We'll be there!'

'And, if Malfoy's still there'

'Well, you leave him, to us.' they said. I giggled again, i did love them so, they always managed to cheered me up. We eventually got back to the library; after a while of hobbling, they got bored, and decided to carry me instead. They caught me under the elbows and hoisted me into the air, so i my legs dangled below me, my head now at their height. By the time we got there, i was laughing hugely, my newly mended ribs aching slightly. Then when i saw where we were, i stopped abruptly. Sensing my fear, the twins stopped telling me obserd jokes and lowered me carefully to the floor onto my one foot. They gently pulled me up the steps and through the doors, as i wasn't too keen on doing so myself.

'Now, where exactly-'

'Would your crutch be?' said George. I scanned the room in an effort to find the table i'd recently vacanted. I spotted it at last, noticing the three books, including the one i'd thrown at Draco, neatly stacked as i'd put them, _Unmentionable Things for the Strong Stomach_ still had a few droplets of blood on the dusty cover. It was lain on the desk very neatly, with a note sticking out of the side of it. I stumbled towards it, but the twins grabbed hold of me, correcting my balance. There was no sign of my crutch, i noticed, which was about as mysterious as the note. I sat down in the seat that was jutting out from the table, and opened the book to the page the note was stuck on, plucking it out. Fred and George stuck their heads,very obviously, over my shoulder as i read:

_And so the battle begins,_

_Traitor._

I knew i had to be from Belinda. Battle? What did she mean? I could take a while guess. Would this have anything to do with my strange dreams, and weird vision? It was all too many questions to think about. I looked down at the page it had been shoved into. It was in a section marked _Creatures You Didn't Want to Know About._The page showed a vile looking creature, almost to hideous to decribe. The page was titled: _The Loathsome Fang-toothed Swamp Troll._ How pleasent. The twins were still looking at the note, confused.

'Why would Malfoy call you a traitor?' said Fred, looking at his brother.

'Yeah, if anything it should be the other way round.' said George. I swallowed, snapping the book shut and replacing it on the small stack.

'The note's not from Draco,' i said, in what i hoped was a calm voice, 'It's from Belinda.' I stood up carefully, leaving the books where they were. The twins reached out to steady be, but i pushed their hands away, limping towards a window. 'Now, seeing as my crutch has gone, i'd probably better get a new one from Madam Pomfrey. You should probably go to your lessons. Thank you, so much.' i turned, and saw that they'd followed me. George was leaning nonchaluntly on a bookcase, whilst Fred stood there with his hands in his pockets. I limped back to them, and hugged them tightly. They hugged me back, but insisted on walking me to the hospital wing. They even made up an excuse about the crutch so i wouldn't get in trouble for losing it, saying that a whole bunch of students had overpowered me, taking the crutch and leaving me on the floor. And then they made their heroic rescue, moving me before another load of students trampled me 'probably to death'. I'm not sure if she believed them, but she gave me another crutch without to much fuss, just warning me to be more careful this time, she didn't have many apparently. I hobbled, carefully this time, to my next lesson. Potions, with Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was going to be difficult, i sat next to Belinda in potions class and i knew Snape would never let me change seats. I decided just to rough it out and hope for the best.


	19. And So It Begins

As i made my way down to the dungeons where Professor Snape taught, a lot students gave me odd looks; one or two first years actually ran away from me when they saw me. I could hear several whispers, small groups of students would look at me then turn and say something inaudible to their friend, before hurrying away. I frowned, but continued walking. As i carefully made my way down the crooked stairs, i heard my name being called behind me. I stopped, but before i'd had time to negociate turning around, Ginny flew in front of me, beaming, followed closely by a not so happy Heidi Goodwold, a plump, mousey haired girl, with a freckled face and small, brown eyes; she was nice i suppose, but a bit of a bore. I frowned at her a little, as she stood, arms folded, with a face like thunder. I ignored her, and turned to Ginny, smiling.

'Hi Cleo!' she said, giving me a careful hug, 'How are you? Better?'

'Getting there, getting there.' i replied, nodding. Ginny seemed sort of awkward, like she was trying to avoid something. 'Erm, Ginny, do you know why everyone's looking at me, well, strangely?' i enquired. Ginny turned a light pink, glancing at Heidi, who looked away.

'Um, there's a sort of...rumour, going round, that, and it's dreadfully silly, i don't believe it, i think most people are just uncertain about it...' she whittered, before noticing my look of expectation, and sighing. 'People have been saying, that you stole Belinda's boyfriend. I don't believe it, i mean, its just stupid, like i said. They only started going out yesterday, it's just she said they were going out in secret before-hand.' Ginny continued, hurridly. My mouth dropped open. Belinda's boyfriend? She didn't have a boyfriend, as far as i was aware...Oh.

'Not Malfoy?' i said in disbelief. I used his last name because i knew that Ginny liked him about as much as Hermione. Ginny nodded. 'But they were never going out! Dra-Malfoy was with me! And now he's going out with the girl who attacked me? What's wrong with him?' i gabbled, still shocked. 'Well, that one thing i can be certain about in my life. No More Draco.' I finalised this in my mind; i didn't care what had happened or why, i wasn't going to let that leech suck me in again. No way. I was more determined about that then than i had been since i'd started at Hogwarts, and the emotional struggle had begun. I took a few deep breaths, composing myself, then linked arms with Ginny and continued to potions, Heidi following moodily behind us. As we walked in, all eyes watched us carefully. Iknew it was at this point i would have to seperate from Ginny's comforting grip and continue to my seat next to Belinda. As i approached slowly, i heard Snape's cold voice, causing me to hault without thinking.

'Miss Pendragon, you have been moved, for your own safety,' he looked at Belinda ' to a new seat over here.' he said clearly, indicating a seat by the Gryffindors. There were several jeers and laughter from the Slytherins, as i happily sat down next to Ginny and Cathy; intelligent, quiet and a generally nice person. I glanced back over at Belinda. The devious smile that had occupied her face had grown sour, and she now looked at me darkly, her plans obviously ruined. I still couldn't believe what had happened to Belinda, she had been such a dipsy, friendly girl; this, this, evil i suppose, had never shown through in her character. It was like something had snapped deep inside her, changing her completely. Maybe she was just more Malfoy's type now. I turned back and was welcomed by my true house.

The rest of that term was pretty awful. Belinda sort to make my life hell, although i was able to avoid some things, and others just backfired, which was always entertaining. Even after christmas, (which was brilliant), she persisted to try and torture me the best she could. Malfoy, (i had taken to calling him this so that i could become as distant as i could from him), was still acting...odd. I tried to avoid him, using his own sneeky tack-ticks against him. I mainly just hung out with my Gryffindors, and if i saw him coming in my direction, i would instantly walk away and disappear via dissillusional charms. It was strange, he kept changing his mind about me. For instance, one day he walked past me in the library and hit me in the back of the head with a book, looking back with disgust, as if i'd dirtied his possession. The day after that, he kept running after me, calling my name, begging to talk to me as he once had. It was very odd, but i had more pressing things to worry about than him.

'Sirius Black? You're quite sure? Why didn't i hear about this before?' i asked Harry, who looked confused at me. We sat at the Gryffindor table during lunch one tuesday in May, a few of us gathered around a copy of the daily prophet Harry was holding; its main story was:

**SIRIUS BLACK: STILL AT LARGE**

Sirius Black? Everyone around me seemed to be panicing about it, they thought he was coming after Harry, to kill him. But i knew that was nonsense. Sirius would never want to kill anybody, and never had. Me and my parents believed him, believed he was innocent. He was, technically, my cousin. My mother had been the youngest child of my grandparents and had married my father after leaving home at the age of eighteen. (I didn't know presisely how old my mum was, but to me she never looked any older than somewhere in her thirties). I couldn't tell anyone this, of course, he was a convicted 'murderer' although i wanted to scream every time someone spoke ill of him. The dear, wonderful cousin i'd never known, but instead had been told about by my parents, who cared for him greatly. I punched the paper, much to several peoples amusment, and strode down the hall towards the huge doors, raking my hands through my hair. I had to calm myself down, i couldn't help feeling angry about Sirius. I found myself heading outside, into the quiet spring morning, a gentle breeze cooling my hot face. I ended up on the old wooden bridge to hagrids hut, and stopped to lean on the side and look over the huge rivene. I liked being here, it was very calming just to watch the sky and river below. I was quite happily gazing, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked round to see George, who joined me, leaning on the wood next to me. I frowned slightly.

'Hi George. Where's Fred?' i asked, not used to seeing them apart. George sighed.

'He's chatting up Leah Evans in the courtyard.' he replied, seeming disgruntled. He sighed again, but then seemed to go back to his normal self, straightening up a little more.

'Oh, i see. Do you like her as well then?' i said. He shook his head.

'Whatever gave you _that_ idea?' he asked. I thought about it for a second.

'Well, you just seemed a bit put out a the fact he was chatting her up. And that's something i've always wondered about twins,' i replied, 'Do you always like the same person? It must get kind of awkward.'

'No, not always.' he said. He looked at me in that strange way again, that made something fizz deep inside me. 'For instance, right now he likes Leah, and i..' he paused for a second, 'Don't.' He smilied at me, then looked back out over then bridge again, going a tiniest bit red in the face. I looked at him for a moment, then did the same and we stared at nothing companionably.


	20. Realisation

After a while of staring, Fred appeared, joining my other side but looking decidedly happier than George had. Apparently, he'd managed to invite Leah to the Hogs Head the next day.

'You're coming, aren't you George? Moral support and that.' said Fred, as we walked back inside.

'Well, you're gonna need me, like you could get anywhere by yourself!' said George, grinning. They started a playful shoving fight as we got to the door. I rolled my eyes and laughed; noticing Luna Lovegood, (a friendly and quite bizarre girl in Ravenclaw), i headed towards her, leaving them in a laughing ball on the floor. She appeared to be heading up the spiral staircase, but she was wandering about, just looking at things. I approached her carefully, but loudly, wanting her to know i was there so i didn't make her jump.

'Hey Luna. What are you doing?' i enquired, as she closely inspected a stone pillar. I looked as well, wondering if maybe you had to look really close too see what ever it was. She turned to look at me and i saw she was looking through an odd kind of magnifying glass, with strange attachments on the edges. It looked sort of like a child had glued random pieces of a clock onto it. She smilied her odd, dreamy smile at me and continued to wander around the corridor.

'Hello Cleo. I'm just looking for nargles. Pesky little creatures, but quite interesting.' she said, examining a stone in the wall. I liked being with Luna, she always told me about creatures i'd never heard of before. 'You've never heard of them, because they don't exist!' Belinda had told me once, when i was explaining whimple gnomes to her. Belinda had never liked Luna, since the latter had once told her that she had a lisky punk hiding in her nose, and she should get it checked out. Belinda hadn't thought she was being serious, just that she was making fun of her fairly large, pointy nose. I nodded at Luna, and looked at the piece of window frame she was examining. She smilied at me strangely and an odd feeling went over me, like she was looking right _inside_ of me.It was a terribly weird sensation.

'Is something bothering you Cleo?' she asked, smiling. I took a small step back, wondering if maybe she didn't really want me there. She'd always liked me being there before, or maybe she was just being polite.

'Um, what, no, am i bothering you, Luna?' i stammered, slightly nervous. Luna's expression remained happy and dreamy.

'Oh no, you're quite pleasant company, you just seem troubled.' she said. It was odd, because that minute was one of the rare moments when i wasn't worrying about anything. As she said it, Sirius, Malfoy, and, for some reason, George popped into my mind, hovering around in my brain like wasps. I shook my head slightly, trying to dislodge them.

'No i'm...i'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now.' i mumbled. Luna nodded and continued her search.

'Hey, is that something there?' i asked, in an effort to take my mind off the situation. I'd seen a small, yellowish green blob in her magnifying glass. She looked at it closely, then turned back to me.

'No, its just a pilfish mite, common house imps. They do enjoy cleaning. But well done for spotting it' she said, her smile growing slightly. I stayed with Luna a while; we searched, (although i had no idea what i was looking at), for nargles and Luna explained about any other creatures that seemed relevant. It was an interesting afternoon, actually. I spent a fair few afternoons with Luna after that, which was a great way to avoid Malfoy too. It seemed he'd made his mind up that he wanted to be friends with me again, and i was sure it had something to do with Belinda not being there anymore. She'd been expelled after another attack on a student, upon whom she used the cruciatus curse. Apparently she was lucky not to be going to Askaban for it. She had almost been expelled after she'd attacked me, and i didn't know why, in truth, that she'd gotten away with it. Do you want to know who she attacked? Heidi Goodwold, Ginny's friend. She was in hospital for six weeks, and not the hospital wing, but St Mungo's. She muttered away to herself for days, even when she came back. And Belinda attacked her simply because Heidi wouldn't stop asking questions about her and Malfoy, so Belinda had turned and started cursing her. Pertificus totalus first, so she couldn't move, and then all sorts of spells, ending up in crucio. So now that he didn't have Belinda, he wanted me? Not bloody likey, and so i kept it that way.

Not only was i hanging out with Luna more, but i'd often spend an afternoon with the Weasley twins, or occasionally just George. I witnessed several practical jokes on Mr Filch which caused me to have to stifle laughter, and once it was too funny for me to control. They unleashed this thing that looked like a muggle sparkler without the stick, and it hovered just out of Filch's eye sight, so he kept jumping around, waving his arms about. He looked like he was trying to fight off an invisible attacker. The two had joined me in my hiding place to watch, and when i couldn't fight the urge to burst out laughing, George quickly placed his hand over my mouth, clamping it shut. I looked at him, and he put a finger to his lips whilst still holding my mouth shut. And it was odd, i got that funny feeling of a sort of fizzing inside me again. It was like George was wearing one of the Weasley's 'Static Shockers' on the hand that had hold of me. I blinked, then nodded my head at him carefully, before looking back at the flailing Filch. I wasn't concentrating on him too much now, my head was spinning, my heart was racing and i felt slightly sick. I got the giggles again and placed my own hand on Georges, holding it there as i laughed silently. I don't know why, but it was weirdly tempting to link my hand in with George's, which i didn't, of course. Instead, we quickly made our way outside, so that we could laugh freely. I exchanged a quick glance with George, before he and Fred started congratulating each other on the marvel of comedy they'd created. They even took a small bow, whilst i clapped greatly, making my hands hurt. After a while, i fell in with Luna, who was walking past, and escaped to our next lesson, during which i gave myself a good talking to. He's far too old for you, three years is just to great an age gap, he'd never like you back anyway, you're just a silly little second year whilst he's in his fifth, stop thinking about him! All of this went round and round in my head throughout charms class, as we learnt to turn a flower into a tea cozy. It was, admittedly, a welcome distraction from my seemably unstopable feelings for Malfoy, which, despite everything, still lingered in my brain. Well, until now, anyway.


End file.
